¿Que me pasa?
by KaoriVM
Summary: Ha pasado un año de la batalla contra Deep Blue. Ichigo no deja de pensar en Kish, mágicamente él aparece.


MewMoon: Hola! este es mi primer lemmon! jeje *sonrisa torcida* de mi pareja favorita ¡Por favor piedad! Tengo 14 años y... yo no tengo **experiencia** en esto, pero estoy medio loca y me **encantan** los lemmon

Kisshu: ¡Vamos, quiero sabes que pasa!

MewMoon: Igh... Baka ¡No quiero que me hagan juicio! Yo no soy dueña de Tokyo Mew Mew, si no hubiera matado a Masaya o convertido en Deep Blue *sonrisa malvada* creo que es todo...

Kisshu: ¡Te falta algo!* rememoro todo*

MewMoon: Ha si! Lo que sigue es raiting M por el lemmon. Ahora si, espero que les guste!

¿Qué me pasa?

Summary: ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Es el enemigo, un cyniclon! ¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¡Por favor! ¿Kisshu? ¡¿Estoy pensando enserio?

_Ichigo, _dijo Ryo_ ya te puedes ir, yo termino esto _dijo con una semisonrisa.

_Esta bien Shirogane-san. Mata shita (n/a: es hasta luego en japones) _ dije antes de irme a los vestidores.

Me cambié rápidamente, saludé a Keiichiro y salí del café. Aún no anochecía, pero estaba completamente nublado. Ayer se cumplió el aniversario de la muerte de Deep Blue, desde entonces solo vemos a Pai y a Tart. Era extraño que Kish no me esté siguiendo a todos lados ¡Un segundo! ¿Lo acabo de llamar Kish? ¡¿Estas pensando en serio? Sopló un ventarrón y comenzó a llover.

_Genial, lluvia _dije con sarcasmo_ ¿Kish? ¿En serio? ¿Le he puesto un apodo? _ susurré confundida, mi mano voló a mis labios.

Comencé a correr bajo la lluvia tratando de llegar más rápido a mi casa. El sonido de mis zapatillas pisando el suelo era enervante y a eso había que sumarle el ruido de las gotas estrellándose contra todo. Vi dos brillos dorados en la esquina, pero solo era un cartel lumínico ¿Había tenido la esperanza de que fueran los ojos de Kish? ¡Y otra vez con lo mismo! Mi mano volvió a ir a mis labios cuando recordé la primera vez que lo vi **"Mi nombre es Kisshu y gracias por el beso". **Un extraño pero agradable olor dulzón invadió mis pulmones, era… como una mezcla de vainilla con otra cosa que no supe descifrar.

Me detuve bajo un tejado, aprovechando el respaldo de la lluvia, había alguien a mi lado con unos vaqueros y un sudadera empapada; tenía la capucha puesta, pero se asomaba un mechón de pelo verde. Me recordó el cabello de Kish, mi mente vagó a sus ojos expresivos, los había visto de todas maneras. De un segundo a otro en mi cabeza estaba su particular sonrisa, esa en la que deja fuera un colmillo puntiagudo; he de admitirlo, Kish es hermoso. Pero yo estoy con Aoyama-kun, yo amo a Masaya **¿Qué me pasa?** Pero este año nuestra relación se ha oxidado, los viajes por campeonatos de Kendo y hace un mes se fue a Inglaterra.

Cuando el aguacero cesó un poco volví a caminar bajo la lluvia a un paso vivo. Volví a encontrar un tejado, paré a protegerme de la lluvia.

_Genial, aún me faltan veinte minutos_ bufé.

_ ¿No quieres que te lleve Koneko-chan?_ preguntó una voz inconfundible. Me di vuelta para comprobar que mi cabeza no seguía delirando. Pero ahí lo tenía, mi cabeza no estaba delirando, estaba parado frente a mí con esa sonrisa que recordaba y sus expresivos ojos dorados.

_ ¿Kisshu?_ dije asombrada en el último año había crecido cerca de diez centímetros, estaba un poco más musculoso y no tenía su ropa habitual, él era el tipo del otro reparo_ Seguro, no tengo muchas ganas de caminar bajo la lluvia.

Su sonrisa se ensancho, casi podía decirse que sonreía de oreja a oreja, yo le devolví la sonrisa, se veía tan feliz. Me alzó estilo nupcial, pero cuando iba a protestar ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa. Me bajó y dio media vuelta.

_ ¿Ya te vas? _ Le pregunté_ ¿No quieres pasar?_ dije con una sonrisa que no prometía nada.

_Esta bien_ dijo con una sonrisa un poco más grande. Abrí la puerta, la casa estaba a oscuras. No me extraño hace un par de días que está haci porque mis padre viajaron a Okinawa.

Me quité el abrigo y tiré las cosas por ahí, Kish siguió de largo. Miró a todos lados.

_ ¿Y tu bola de pelos rosa?_ preguntó.

_La dejé con Shirogane para una revisión de rutina_ explique. Volví a mirarlo_ Haz… cambiado este último año_ dije sentándome en el sofá.

_Yo no soy el único _ rió_ estas hermosa_ dijo alegre, yo me puse roja.

_G-gracias_ tartamudee.

_ ¿Qué me cuentas? Hace un año que no nos vemos_ dijo con una sonrisa seductora_ ¿Me extrañaste?

_No hay mucho de nuevo, sigo en el café y Aoyama se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra_ dije indiferente_ Si, te extrañé, se me hace extraño no tenerte rondando por ahí_ dije en un suspiro_ ¿Y tú? He oído por Pai y Taruto que el Mew Aqua funcionó.

_ ¡Oh, si que ha funcionado! Realmente parece la tierra _ dijo feliz_ Y estas sentada frente al Coronel más joven, bueno, le habían ofrecido el puesto a Pai pero declinó_ dijo con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Wow! Entonces felicitaciones Señor_ dije con voz de militar. Kish soltó una risotada y negó_ Oh vamos, hay que festejarlo _ dije parándome, le tomé la mano y me dirigí a mí habitación.

_ ¿Como?_ dijo sentándose en mi cama. Fui hasta la esquina izquierda de mi habitación, levanté la alfombra y quedó descubierta la madera, levanté una parte. Ahí estaban mis dos botellas de vodka, las agarré y se las mostré con una sonrisa socarrona.

_ ¿Quieres o estas de servicio? _pregunté burlona.

_ ¿De donde haz sacado eso?_ preguntó.

_ ¿Acaso eres ciego?_ pregunté_ Tú me haz visto Kish, las saqué del suelo_ dije divertida, Kish levantó una ceja_ Ugh, Señor tengo mis contactos señor_ volví a decir medio militar. Kish negó.

_ Pensé que eras una buena gatita_ dijo tomando una botella.

_Las apariencias engañan_ dije y destapé una botella y le di un buen trago. Un fuego desgarrador bajo por mi garganta hasta mi estomago_ Mierda _ gemí. Kisshu me imitó e hizo una mueca de dolor.

Dos tragos se volvieron cuatro, cuatro se volvieron ocho, ocho en dieciséis y dieciséis en una botella. Pronto le pasó lo mismo a la segunda botella.

Estaba sentada en el regazo de Kish mirando la botella.

_Ugh, mira queda un solo trago_ dije hipando. Solté una risilla, mi voz suena graciosa, Kish se rió.

_Vamos, bébelo tú_ ofreció. Yo negué.

_Lo vamos a tomar juntos_ dije antes de empinarme la botella. Acomodé mis piernas, una a cada lado de Kish. Me incliné y lo besé, metí mi lengua dentro de su boca, Kish me respondió al instante. Luego de unos minutos me miró confundido.

_ ¿Qqué fue eso?_ preguntó_ ¿No estas ccon Aoyama?_ solté una risilla.

_Ppor mí qque Aoyama se valla bien a la mierda, _ bufé_ es más, se debe estar cogiendo a una inglesita ahora _dije divertida, Kisshu puso los ojos en blanco_ Y yo pienso hacerlo con un Cyniclon_ dije con una sonrisa. Kish me besó mucho mejor que antes, el otro beso había sido juguetón, este era pasional, era una lucha por ver quién dominaba la boca del otro. La odiosa necesidad de respirar nos separó.

Le quité la sudadera y me llevé con ella otra tela, dejando al descubierto un abdomen bien tonificado. Un bulto creció debajo de mí, solté una risilla. Nos acomodó de manera que mi cabeza quedara sobre la almohada. En un movimiento yo ya no traía camiseta. Me reí, todo me resulta gracioso en este estado.

_ ¡Otra vez! Eres el mejor mago que he visto_ volví a reír, el Cyniclon también rió. En un movimiento casi imperceptible, él ya no tenía sus vaqueros. Se acomodó entre mis piernas y dejó besos húmedos en mi cuello, se me escapó un gemido; sentí sonreír a Kish contra mi clavícula. Tomé su cabeza y la coloqué a mi altura, lo besé con necesidad y salvajismo. Ambos necesitábamos del otro ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Él había dado su **vida** defendiéndome y por otro lado yo ** quería** hacerlo.

Oí un **clic**, era de mi sostén, le ayudé a quitármelo. Mis pechos estaban al descubierto, Kisshu masajeó uno y se metió a la boca el otro, haciéndome gemir sonoramente.

_ Hmm… K-Kish… _ gemí. Kisshu dejó se hacer eso y fue bajando dejando besos mojados en mi vientre. Me quitó la falda, las bragas se hicieron añicos con una de sus manos, se alejó y me miro. Me ruboricé intensamente.

_No te cubras, eres hermosa Koneko-chan_ dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos_ Te amo, no sabes cuanto te amo _dijo mirándome a los ojos y volviendo a su lugar.

_ No, no lo se, pero me doy una idea. **Tú** moriste por **mí**_ dije casi en el mismo tono de voz_ Pero ahora yo estoy en desventaja_ dije divertida, Kish tenía su ropa interior y yo estaba completamente desnuda.

_Eso se arregla fácilmente_ dijo socarrón. Su rostro cambió por completo_ ¿Estas segura? Realmente Ichigo, tienes que estar segura_ dijo serio.

_Yo **nunca** te permitiría llegar tan lejos, _su rostro se empalideció_ sino estuviera **realmente** segura de lo que voy a hacer.

Su rostro volvió a cambiar, parecía bipolar, se quitó la última prenda que nos separaba; dejando al descubierto su **"pequeño"** amiguito. Se volvió acomodar entre mis caderas, poco a poco fui sintiendo una presión en mi entrepierna. Kish se encontró con mi himen, me besó tiernamente mientras entraba en mí. Un dolor eléctrico recorrió mi columna, Kisshu besó y mordisqueó mi cuello. Sentirlo dentro de mí era extraño pero fantástico, pronto comenzó un lento vaivén, que iba acelerando poco a poco.

_Kisshu _ gemí. Pequeños descargas eléctricas se empezaron a expandir por mi cuerpo. La habitación se comenzó a llenar de nuestros quejidos y gemidos combinados con el choque de las gotas de agua en la venta. Busqué de donde sujetarme y subí mis manos por los brazos perlado de sudor de Kish, terminé sujetándome de sus hombros. Volvió a besarme, enredé mis dedos en los cabellos de su nuca intentando profundizar el beso; gemí en sus labios y él sonrió.

_K-Koneko-chan… t-te amo tanto_ dijo en mi oído. Sentí como me ajustaba alrededor de Kish, él comenzó a embestirme lenta y profundamente. Haci me gustó más que rápido y corto. Sentí como un líquido cálido se comenzó a filtrar en mi interior, una descarga eléctrica subió por mi columna vertebral hacía todo mi cuerpo. Solté un alarido mezclado con un gemido. Kisshu dio una larga y profunda estocada antes salir de mi interior, besó mi frente y abrió las sabanas de mi cama. Me acomodó en el interior, se acostó junto a mi y nos cubrió con las sabanas, me acurruqué lo más cerca posible. Lo besé suavemente, Kisshu sonreía ampliamente.

_Gracias, _ dijo_ gracias por perder tu virginidad conmigo_ yo me reí y negué_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó.

_yo no perdí mi virginidad contigo, _ dije y su cara fue de confusión total_ yo te regalé mi primera vez, porque te amo _ dije con una sonrisa_ siento darme cuenta tan tarde.

Kish beso mi frente y me abrazó, lo le respondí al abrazo. Mis parpados empezaron a pesar, los cerré y dormí feliz junto a quien amo.

Fin

No lo considero muy bueno, pero es de mi pareja favorita.

MewMoon: Al fin lo terminé *sonrisa torcida*

Kisshu: No esta tan bueno *le doy un golpe* Hey!

MewMoon: Por lo menos te acostaste con Ichigo antes que Ma-sa-ya *mueca de asco*

Ichigo: Igh! ¿Por qué me haces esto? *cara de perrito triste*

MewMoon: Ambos son... Igh... Kish tu no te quejes tu Koneko-chan *cara de asco* Ichigo tú me tendrías que agradecer.

Ichigo: ¿Por que?

MewMoon: Kish no era tan enano y tenía músculos, no era tan flacucho.

Kisshu: Maduren de una vez *abre un portal y se va*

Ichigo: Y se queja de nosotras.

MewMoon e Ichigo: Esperamos que les haya gustado y recuerden los reviews!


End file.
